Les Contes De Madame Hudson
by LeFan D'ost
Summary: Un recueil d'OS en cadeau à tous les membres du Collectif NONAME sans exception.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est un recueil d'OS qui est un cadeau de Noël à tous les membres du Collectif NONAME sans exception. Dans ce recueil, les OS pourront être très court ou très long, ayant des liens plus ou moins logiques entre eux, soit dans leur histoire, soit dans leur détails, soit autre part ailleurs. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

* * *

 **Les Contes De Madame Hudson**

« Je me souviens de ce Noël très particulier ma chère demoiselle. Tu sais pourquoi ? Non ? Oh, alors prends cette tasse de chocolat chaud, reste bien confortablement dans ce fauteuil et laisse-toi emporter par mon histoire.

\- Je vous écoute, madame. »

Madame Hudson servit une tasse de chocolat chaud à la jeune fille qu'elle avait invité, cette même jeune fille avait prit un dictaphone qu'elle avait lancé et posé sur la petite table de salon. Madame Hudson s'assit à son tour et commença donc à conter son histoire.

« C'était il y a un an, jour pour jour, un 20 Décembre. Nous n'avions, selon la volonté de Sherlock, pas de sapin de Noël ni de crèche. John et moi étions exaspérés par cet égoïsme et ce rejet de Noël, mais nous ne pouvions rien faire, enfin, nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre que de comploter en secret afin de pouvoir tout de même avoir un sapin de Noël décoré pour le jour de Noël ainsi qu'une crèche. Tout était prêt, tout était planifié, John et moi n'avions plus qu'à aller acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour tout installer, et tout décorer. Nous avions passé une journée entière au bas mot à régler tous les détails. Je devais m'occuper des courses. Oui, ma jeune amie, j'ai fais ce jour-là toutes les courses toute seule. Mais John n'avait pas une tâche facile non plus car il devait éloigner et distraire Sherlock durant toute la durée des courses, et rendez-vous compte ma chère enfant que je devais faire au moins une dizaine de magasins ! Tout était chronométré à la minute voire à la seconde près ! C'était vraiment une journée très spéciale mais aussi très chaotique. Oui, John avait trouvé une occupation à Sherlock le temps des courses. Sherlock s'ennuyait à mourir, il ne savait plus que faire, cela faisait deux mois au moins que le célèbre détective n'avait plus aucun travail. Il ne savait plus à quoi s'occuper. John, sachant que Sherlock adorait à utiliser son génie pour résoudre les énigmes, dressa une liste compète des lieux et activités que Sherlock adorerait faire. Ah là là, on aurait dit un père prévoyant une journée de rêve pour son enfant en guise de surprise … Si tu avais été là, chère enfant, tu aurais pu constater à quel point la scène était drôle. Lorsque tout les détails furent réglés, John se mit en quête du détective, et, lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il réalisa ce qu'il avait planifié.

\- Qu'est-ce que John avait prévu pour Sherlock ? fit la jeune personne l'air intrigué.

\- Oh, ma chère enfant, Sherlock se passionnait pour bien peu de choses, ormis pour la logique et la réflexion. Mais John avait convaincu Sherlock d'essayer de découvrir d'autres domaines que ceux-ci, persuadé que l'ouverture d'esprit de cet homme de logique serait des plus profitables à ce dernier.

\- Et Sherlock a bien voulu "essayer de découvrir d'autres domaines" ?

\- Oh, il fit cela à contre-cœur au début, mais son attitude changea à mesure qu'il découvrait de nouvelles choses. Étrangement, il se passionnait par un domaine en particulier, l'Histoire. Je te laisse imaginer le fait que les occupations n'étaient pas très dures à trouver.

\- Je suis tout de même curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- John a fait visiter à Sherlock une partie des musées de Londres. C'est aussi simple que cela. Ce Sherlock , d'après les dires de John, il était comme un enfant ! J'aurais tellement vous voir cette tête … Ah là là …

\- Et après cela, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Après cela, je suis rentré à l'appartement, John s'est débrouillé pour mettre Sherlock dans un jeu de piste assez complexe pour le tenir occupé le temps que nous puissions décorer le sapin de Noël, ainsi que tout l'appartement. Nous n'avions pas décoré les extérieurs car d'une part nous n'avions pas le temps ni l'argent, n'osant pas toucher aux revenus de Sherlock, et d'autre part, nous voulions préserver la surprise à Sherlock. Cela nous a pris des heures.

\- Et que se passa-t-il quand Sherlock rentra ?

\- Lorsqu'il rentra ? Oh, il fut très surpris et très mécontent de notre geste, bien sûr cela était prévu. Mais nous n'avions pas fini de tout décorer. Il criait, s'égosillait, s'agitait dans tous les sns en conservant encore et toujours le même air d'enfant ! Alors, sa patience ayant rapidement atteint ses limites, John prit un morceau de pain et le mit dans la bouche de Sherlock pour que nous ayons un peu de silence. John lui disait un peu de tout mais je me souviens qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles : "Tu devrais être fier du travail que nous avons accompli aujourd'hui en t'ayant dans les pattes ! Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de gesticuler pour rien et tu vas nous aider à finir tout ça ! Tu vas voir, après, tu vas aimer." Alors Sherlock, assez mécontent, se mit à nous aider pour finir de décorer le sapin et la maison, en râlant avec son air enfantin, qui était d'ailleurs assez nouveau chez lui. Mais une fois le travail accompli, il n'était pas mécontent de ce que nous avions réalisés tous ensemble. Et nous avions fêté Noël comme tout le monde et Sherlock avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Cela fait un an que Sherlock me demande quand est-ce que nous redécorerons un sapin, une crèche ainsi que toute la maison. Mais quel enfant, mais quel enfant !

\- En parlant de cela, Madame Hudson, il faut que j'y aille, ma mère m'attend pour que nous décorions la crèche et le sapin, il ne nous manque plus que ça à faire.

\- Tu as bien enregistré mon histoire sur ton dictaphone ?

\- Oui madame.

\- Alors tu peux filer, va rejoindre ta mère pour l'aider !

\- Merci infiniment, Madame Hudson, au revoir et Joyeux Noël !

\- Un très Joyeux Noël à toi aussi mon enfant, et souhaite-le bien à ta mère de ma part !

\- Je n'y manquerai pour rien au monde, Madame Hudson !

\- Allez, maintenant, va, file comme le vent ! »

Alors la jeune fille se leva, posa sa tasse de chocolat chaud sur la petite table de salon, et prit son dictaphone qu'elle oublia d'ailleurs d'éteindre. Un homme frappa à la porte lorsque la jeune fille se relevait.

« Entrez. » fit Madame Hudson.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et la tête de Sherlock dépassa de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Vous êtes prête à décorer le sapin et tout le reste Madame Hudson ?

\- Mais oui, Sherlock, mais oui ! »

* * *

Et voilà, ceci est la fin du tout premier OS des Contes De Madame Hudson. J'espère que cela vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela me ferait très plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà ma participation au Secret Santa 2018-2019 du Collectif NoName ! Ceci est un cadeau pour Mudanchee et Mudomo. En espérant que cet OS dont voici la première partie lui plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

 **Les Contes De Madame Hudson**

 **Conte N°2 : Le dossier compromettant**

 **Partie 1**

De la petite cuisine où elle était installée, madame Hudson pouvait tout entendre. Les pas lourds et autres râles de Sherlock dont l'esprit était trop peu occupé, le son léger et mélodieux du violon, la voix ferme de John lançant de vives remontrances au détective. Chaque son de la vie occupant l'appartement au-dessus de la résidence de la retraitée faisaient écho dans cette cuisine. Les autres sources sonores n'y échappaient pas, aussi l'on avait l'impression que l'appartement vivait sans présence humaine, entre conversations à l'étage et le son du pavé du trottoir battu par le pas des passants de la rue. Cela ne perturbait pas le moins du monde la bienveillante vieille dame bien au contraire, cela avait pour don de l'aider à se concentrer. C'était un mercredi. Madame Hudson avait pour habitude de ne faire aucune tâche en cette journée. Pour elle, chaque jour avait sa routine, et le mercredi était un jour spécial depuis quelques temps.

En effet, Madame Hudson avait décidé de confier quelques-un de ses souvenirs des moments qu'elle avait partagé avec le célèbre détective, ainsi que quelques autres histoires mêlant Sherlock Holmes qu'elle ne désirait pas emporter dans sa tombe. Ses souvenirs, elle les livrait à une adolescente qui, chaque semaine,chaque mercredi à 16 heures et 54 minutes précisément, venait lui tenir compagnie, parfois jusque dans la soirée. Cette jeune personne usait souvent d'un dictaphone afin de saisir chaque subtilités de ses conversations avec la bienveillante retraitée. Il lui arrivait également assez souvent de prendre avec elle un carnet de notes avec un stylo plume, consignant la trame principale ainsi que les éléments essentiels des contes de Madame Hudson. C'était, pour ainsi dire, une jeune femme ayant certaines habitudes des anciens temps.

Elle était attablée dans la petite cuisine. Un recueil de poèmes de Lamartine était entre ses mains du thé parfumé au jasmin et à la camomille était en train d'infuser dans une tasse de porcelaine remplie à mi-hauteur d'eau chaude. Le thé en cours d'infusion libérait une délicate odeur flottant dans l'air jusqu'aux narines de la vieille dame. Elle était plongée dans la lecture de « Méditations poétiques ». Elle y était tellement immergée que rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle à cet instant. Rien d'autre que ce qui était sous ses yeux n'existait : ni son, ni temps, ni espace. Rien. Strictement rien. Elle semblait paisible rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir la déranger.

Trois coups de sonnette retentirent. Un coup sec suivi d'un coup long avant un nouveau plus sec. Madame Hudson n'entendit rien ces coups atteignirent néanmoins les oreilles de Sherlock. Ce dernier, affalé dans le canapé du salon, leva les yeux vers l'horloge. 16h54. Cette heure-ci était plutôt calme de manière générale. Il regardait ensuite John qui était, quant à lui, à la rédaction d'un nouvel article pour son blog. Le détective prit une voix lasse et monocorde en adressant la parole à son ami.

« John, mon bon médecin, il n'y a pas de clients à cette heure-ci normalement ?

\- Non, ils arrivent souvent en début d'après-midi ou en fin de journée. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Quelqu'un a sonné. Je veux savoir qui c'est.

\- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à aller ouvrir. Dans ton état de larve, un peu d'exercice ne te ferait pas de mal. À cette heure-là, ce doit être l'invitée de Madame Hudson, rétorqua l'ancien militaire.

\- Son invitée ?

\- Oui, elle était venue le même jour de la semaine à la même heure exactement la semaine dernière. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle vienne en période de fêtes.

\- Soit. S'il s'agit d'ouvrir une simple porte, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, fit Sherlock d'un ton plus las encore. »

Il souffla bruyamment, tel un enfant, et il se redressa tant bien que mal sur le canapé. Puis, sans grande motivation, il se leva de cet endroit qui avait fini par épouser la forme de son corps. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, d'un pas lent, sans énergie. Le pas du détective dans ledit escalier était lourd, sans aucune retenue contre la gravité. John lâcha un long soupir en entendant Sherlock marcher. Comment une personne pouvait être aussi peu intéressée par les choses aussi simples de la vie ? Comment quelqu'un peut être aussi lassé par des actions aussi insignifiantes qu'ouvrir une simple porte ? Le mystère était complet pour le médecin aux cheveux poivre et sel. Lorsque le célèbre sociopathe atteignit le pas de la porte, il posa lentement sa main sur la poignée et il l'ouvrit. Il découvrit devant ses yeux une femme blonde, plutôt jeune. Elle portait une paire de lunettes légèrement teintées dissimulant la couleur argentée de ses yeux. Elle avait une posture droite et ferme son bras droit tenait un bloc note moyen à petits carreaux. Ses doigts étaient fins, comme si elle avait l'habitude de jouer du piano. Sherlock remarquait que ces derniers étaient légèrement abîmés. La jeune femme était habillée d'un pull assez fin de couleur verte elle portait également un jean moulant. Dès lors qu'elle avait reconnu Sherlock, elle prit aussitôt la parole.

« Monsieur Holmes, je suis déjà…

\- À Noël, coupa-t-il immédiatement. Je me souviens de vous. Elle vous attend dans la cuisine.

\- Je … Je vous remercie, monsieur Holmes, répondit-elle timidement. »

Il esquissa durant un bref instant un sourire en coin amusé. Il se décala afin de laisser de la place à la jeune femme. Cette dernière entra dans l'immeuble. Elle marchait timidement en direction de la cuisine. Là-bas, elle y trouva la dame âgée plongée dans sa lecture. Elle s'approcha lentement de madame Hudson en prenant une voix légèrement hésitante.

« Madame Hudson ? Vous vous souvenez de notre rendez-vous ? »

Cette dernière relevait la tête lorsqu'elle entendit une voix différente de celles qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre dans ces lieux. Un sourire se dessinait alors sur son visage alors qu'elle ferma son livre pour le poser sur la table.

« Oh, Eloise ! Je ne savais pas que tu devais arriver si tôt, fit-elle d'un air jovial.

\- Madame Hudson, nous avions convenus de nous voir chaque mercredis aux alentours de 17h.

\- Excuse-moi, je m'étais plongée dans ce livre, je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

\- Que ferions-nous pas pour un livre. De quel ouvrage s'agit-il ?

\- Il s'agit de « Méditations poétiques », d'Alphonse de Lamartine. J'étais en train de relire mon poème préféré. Il est plutôt tragique mais beau à la fois.

\- Quel est-il ? demanda timidement la jeune blonde.

\- Saurais-tu en trouver le nom à partir de quelques vers seulement ? rétorqua la retraitée.

\- La poésie n'est pas le domaine dans lequel j'ai le plus de connaissances, répondit-elle. Mais je peux toujours essayer. »

La vieille dame reprit alors le recueil de poèmes et elle le feuilleta quelques instants pour retrouver la page du poème.

« Tout à coup des accents inconnus à la terre  
Du rivage charmé frappèrent les échos :  
Le flot plus attentif, et la voix qui m'est chère  
Laissa tomber ces mots :

" Ô temps, suspends ton vol ! et vous, heures propices,  
" Suspendez votre cours !  
" Laissez-nous savourer les rapides délices  
" Des plus beaux de nos jours !

" Assez de malheureux ici-bas vous implorent,  
" Coulez, coulez pour eux  
" Prenez avec leurs jours les soins qui les dévorent  
" Oubliez les heureux.

\- J'ai déjà entendu certains de ces vers, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quel poème il s'agit.

\- Le nom de ce poème est "Le Lac". Il évoque une ancienne histoire d'amour.

\- Ces quelques vers sont magnifiques, madame.

\- Mais j'y réfléchis, ne reste pas debout ! Prends place, ne sois pas timide.

\- Merci beaucoup, madame. »

C'est alors que la jeune femme prit place à la table aux allures vieillies par le temps et les usures qu'il inflige à toute chose. Elle se fit discrète elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise après avoir posé son bloc-note ainsi qu'un stylo plume et un dictaphone qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche sur la table devant elle. Elle avait posé ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses, la jeune femme ne savait pas où poser son regard. C'est alors que Madame Hudson prit la parole.

« Détends-toi, ma fille, nous ne sommes pas en prison. Désire-tu une tasse de thé ?

\- Je … Je veux bien, répondit la belle blonde.

\- Tu préfère le thé noir, vert, rouge ou blanc ? Personnellement, j'ai une préférence pour le thé noir, je trouve que la force de certains de ces thés est appréciable lors du réveil, rétorqua la retraitée.

\- Je préfère le thé vert, je trouve qu'il ibère mieux les arômes que l'on cherche à lui donner.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai en réserve un thé vert au jasmin et à la violette cueillie à la main. Je pense que cela pourrait te convenir, lança la bienveillante retraitée.

\- Je veux bien ! rétorqua la jeune blonde d'un ton affirmé.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle tu es ici bien sûr ?

\- J'ai tout apporté, comme mercredi dernier.

\- Bien. Très bien, même. »

Madame Hudson fit bouillir de l'eau dans une théière pendant qu'elle s'affairait à calculer la bonne dose de thé à mettre dans un sachet. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle revint s'installer auprès de son invitée, s'asseyant devant elle. Elle déposa alors la tasse de thé vert devant la belle femme blonde.

« Es-tu prête à enregistrer ?

\- Oui ! répondit Eloise d'un air jovial, tout en démarrant un enregistrement sur son dictaphone.

\- Bien. C'était en Octobre, je m'en souviens très clairement. Le vent dans la rue était fort, à tel point que l'on pouvait voir tout Baker Street au moins balayée de la totalité des feuilles mortes qui traînaient à terre ! Il y eu peu de monde dans la rue en cette journée. Le plus étonnant était que ce vent était froid, même pour un jour d'automne, comme si cela annonçait quelque chose de mauvais.

\- Un mauvais présage ? fit la jeune blonde en relevant la tête de son carnet de notes.

\- C'était tout du moins mon pressentiment. Mais dès que j'en fais part à Sherlock, ce dernier a toujours pour réponse que ce ne sont que des fabrications de mon esprit et que seuls les faits comptent pour lui. Tout cela en gardant son air froid habituel si agaçant.

\- Et que s'est-il passé de particulier ce jour-là ?

\- Ce jour-là n'était qu'une journée de début d'enquête des plus banales. À cela près qu'elle aurait bien pu détruire la réputation de notre cher détective. »

À suivre.


End file.
